(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas turbine engines in general and in particular to turbine blades or buckets having cooling passages with a plurality of turbulators tailored for heat load.
(b) Prior Art
It is customary in turbine engines to provide internal cooling passages in turbine blades or buckets. It has also been recognized that the various stages of turbine rotors within the engines require more or less cooling, depending upon the specific location of the stage in the turbine. First stage turbine buckets usually require the highest degree of cooling because those turbine blades, located after the first vane, are the blades exposed immediately to the hot gases of combustion flowing from the combustors. It is also known that the temperature profile across each turbine blade peaks along an intermediate portion of the blade and that the temperatures adjacent the root and tip portions of the blades are somewhat lower than the temperatures along the intermediate portion.
In some cases, a plurality of cooling passages are provided within the turbine blades extending from the blade root portion to the tip portion. Cooling air from one of the stages of the compressor is conventionally supplied to these passages to cool the blades. Turbulence promoters or turbulators have been employed throughout the entire length of these passages to enhance the heat transfer of the cooling air through the passages. Thermal energy conducts from the external pressure and suction surfaces of turbine blades to the inner zones, and heat is extracted by internal cooling. Heat transfer performance in a ribbed channel primarily depends on the channel diameter, the rib configuration, and the flow Reynolds number. There have been many fundamental studies to understand the heat transfer enhancement phenomena by the flow separation caused by the ribs. In the flow past surface-mounted ribs, a boundary layer separates upstream and downstream of the ribs. These flow separations reattach the boundary layer to the heat transfer surface, thus increasing the heat transfer coefficient. The separated boundary layer enhances turbulent mixing, and therefore the heat from the near-surface fluid can more effectively get dissipated to the main flow, thus increasing the heat transfer coefficient.
The turbulence promoters used in these passageways take many forms. For example, they may be chevrons attached to side walls of the passageway, which chevrons are at an angle to the flow of cooling air through the passageway.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,463 to Chiu et al. illustrates turbulated cooling passages in a gas turbine bucket where turbulence promoters are provided at preferential areas along the length of the airfoil from the root to the tip portions, depending upon the local cooling requirements along the blade. The turbulence promoters are preferentially located in the intermediate region of the turbine blade, while the passages through the root and tip portions of the blade remain essentially smoothbore.
Despite the existence of these turbine blades having turbulated cooling passageways, there remains a need for blades which have improved cooling.